Katekyo Sailor Reborn
by FlameWater
Summary: Some of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters are now Sailor Scouts, some are villians, and some are in between while some are somewhat normal humans. There will be no Sailor Moon characters appearing in this FanFic.
1. Vongola, Varia, and The Owls

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do not own Sailor Moon and there will be no Sailor Moon characters at all along with the story line not being all that similar.

Warning- Cross Dressing.

------The Sailor Groups------

The Vongola are the Sailor Scouts that actively works toward peace and all that good stuff. Their leader is Sailor Sky a kind, nice, sweet, forgiving, and yet strong type of person. The second in command is Sailor Storm that happens to be loud, violent, honest, and strong plus very protective over Sailor Sky. The strongest and most violent scout in the Vongola is Sailor Cloud. The most positive scout is Sailor Rain and the that tries the most to not cry is Sailor Thunder. The most extereme Scout is Sailor Sun and the scout that is clumsy without one of the Vongola around is Sailor Whip.

The Varia are the Sailor Warriors that will come to aid the Vongola scouts if they have the same enemy. The Varia are more powerful than the Vongola's scouts along with being more merciless and violent. Their leader is Sailor Wrath and the second in command happens to be Sailor Sword. The other Varia scouts are Sailor Royal, Sailor Illusion, Sailor Joy, and Sailor Odd.

The Owls are the Sailor Soldiers that at times fight or give a little aid to the Vongola scouts. Their leader is powerful, merciless, mocking, sarcastic, and their leader is Sailor Mist. The second in command is soft spoken, loyal, nice, and weaker than Sailor Mist. The second in command is Sailor Mirror and looks a lot like Sailor Mist. The other two scouts are Sailor Loyal and Sailor Needle.

* * *

Please Review and Thank You.


	2. The Owl Sailor Soldiers

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Warning- Cross Dressing.**

**-The Owl Sailor Soldiers-**

A male with pretty and silky long purple hair in a pony-tail was chuckling as he watched the Vongola Scouts being crushed along with some of the Varia Warriors. A female with pretty and shoulder length purple hair softly sighs while watching the scene. A male with short black hair was watching closely on the battle and a male with blond hair grinning.

"Sailor Mist, shouldn't we help them?" The timid female with the purple hair asked the male with purple hair softly. "They are losing for the most part."

"No Sailor Mirror, It appears this battle will be over soon. The little Princess has fallen and that wouldn't due at all. The King will finally use his power and seal everything away." Sailor Mist commented lightly as he held his weapon. "Oh well at least we can see a light show."

",But there is no little Princess only a Prince. Will we be sealed anyway too? I don't want to be sealed." Sailor Mirror whispered and her back turned from the scene of battle.

Sailor Mist chuckled and twirled around to face her all the while his very short dark purple mini skirt floated up showing his white panties. Sailor Loyal and Sailor Needle had a faint blush on their cheeks, but Sailor Mirror had not noticed for her eyes were on the ground along with tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"It won't matter." Sailor Mist commented lightly as he had his right hand on the owl shaped black brooch with a black bow on the left and right side. Sailor Mirror, Sailor Loyal, and Sailor Needle held onto Sailor Mist's hand. Sailor Mist's has on fingerless and wrist high dark purple gloves. "No need to worry for everything will work out for the best. We are The Owl Soldiers and that will not change even if we are to be sealed."

"What if we don't ever see you again, Sailor Mist." The three Sailor Soldiers said at the same time and Sailor Mist chuckled.

"Now, now settle down. Just enjoy this moment and forget everything else." Sailor Mist said to them while smiling and his eyes were watching the battle that he knew will soon be over. Sailor Mirror, Sailor Loyal, and Sailor Needle were calm once more as they watched the battle.

"After all the end is only the beginning." Sailor Mist stated while having a playful smile and his pretty mismatching eyes were glittering. "Oh, looks like the light show has started at last."

_**-The Owl Sailor Soldier's Outfits-**_

_**Sailor Mist- A very short dark purple mini skirt, a sleeveless mid-drift showing light purple tube top shirt that has a owl shaped black brooch with a black bow on the left and right side of it in the middle of his shirt. A dark purple choker with a tiny silver owl in the center of it, fingerless and wrist high dark purple gloves along with a pair of black star earrings and six silver rings. His weapon is a silver Trident and he has ankle high black boots.**_

_**Sailor Mirror- A dark purple mini skirt, a short sleeve mid-drift showing light purple tube top shirt that has a owl shaped white brooch with a black bow on the left and right side of it in the middle of her shirt. A dark purple choker with a tiny silver owl in the center of it, and wrist high dark purple gloves along with knee high black boots. She has a pair of star shaped earrings that are white and her weapon is also a Trident.**_

_**Sailor Loyal- A gold mini skirt, a short sleeve yellow shirt that has in the center a owl shaped gold brooch with a white bow on each side of the brooch. He has a yellow choker with a tiny silver owl on the middle, elbow high black gloves, and knee high black boots.**_

_**Sailor Needle- A black mini skirt, a short sleeve grey shirt that has in the center a owl shaped blue brooch with a white bow on each side of the brooch. He has a grey choker with a tiny silver owl on the middle, elbow high grey gloves, and knee high black boots.**_

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. The Varia Sailor Warriors

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**-The Varia Sailor Warriors-**

"VOII! Get the hell up Sailor Illusion and stop playing dead!" yelled a male with straight and long silky hair and his long silver sword pointed at a male with short sea green hair.

"I'm just trying to fool the enemy, Sailor Sword. No need to be so bitchy." Sailor Illusion commented in a flat tone as he stood up and patted his own black mini skirt down because of the light amount of dirt.

"Shut up the hell up and keep on fighting! To think you call yourself a Varia Warrior!" Sailor Sword shouted angrily and his eyes were narrowed. Not caring at all that his very short black mini skirt with tiny layers was rising up slightly and showing off his black panties.

"Oi, Sailor Sword you're panties are showing again." Sailor Illusion commented lightly and he was roughly shoved by Sailor Sword.

"I don't give a damn. Just do your share of the bloody work." Sailor Sword snapped viciously and went into where there was a lot of enemies then started his slaughter of them. Sailor Illusion sighs and went back to playing dead. A male with short blond hair and his eyes covered with his own hair walked over to Sailor Illusion to kick him.

"Shishishi, sleeping on the job again Sailor Illusion?" The blond male asked while grinning and kicking Sailor Illusion.

"Oh that hurts. Knock it off Sailor Royal, I'm not sleeping, but I'm playing dead." Sailor Illusion stated in a dead pan voice and not bothering to even move. "Besides I'm making an Illusion of myself being beaten right now."

"In that case add an illusion of me too or I'll beat you up for real." Sailor Royal said to him while grinning like a manic. "Plus tell Sailor Wrath on you."

Sailor Illusion sighs and made an illusion of Sailor Royal. Currently Sailor Illusion and Sailor Royal are not fighting, but Sailor Illusion merely created an illusion.

However Sailor Sword and Sailor Wrath were still fighting while Sailor Joy and Sailor Odd were too beaten up to even move. Sailor Sword and Sailor Wrath were barely even wounded, but that is to be expected since those two are the strongest of the Varia Sailor Warrior's.

"Oh, It looks like the Prince has fallen." Sailor Illusion commented flatly and then closed his eyes.

"Shishishi. The light show will be starting up soon." Sailor Royal stated while grinning and watching the battle scene. "Think this will be the end?"

"Nah, this is only the beginning." Sailor Illusion stated in a bored voice and closed his eyes again.

"Shishi. Sailor Wrath and Sailor Sword will be pissed off." Sailor Royal said cheerfully and grinning. "Since almost all of the enemy is killed, but since the Prince is dead along with the rest of Vongola it will be restarted because the King will not want his only son to be remain dead."

"Sealed and being reborn." Sailor Illusion said softly. "All because the Prince and his guardians couldn't stay put."

"Sailor Wrath, The King is starting the light show now." Sailor Sword said bitterly. "Damn, we were almost done too."

"All because a piece of trash that is called the Prince is dead." Sailor Wrath stated angrily and frowning in fury. "Damn idiot couldn't stay put nor his stupid guardians."

_**-The Varia's Sailor Warriors Outfit-**_

_**Sailor Wrath- Short black leather shorts, a sleeveless black shirt with a tiger shaped gold brooch that has a black bow to the left and right of it in the center of his shirt. A black choker that has a tiny silver fang in the center and knee high black boots along with wrist high black gloves. His weapons are two guns and a pair of earrings that are shaped like a crimson rose.**_

_**Sailor Sword- Very short black mini skirt with tiny layers, a black leather sleeveless and mid drift showing tube top shirt with a shark shaped crimson brooch that has a black bow to the left and right of it in the center of his shirt. Black fish net stocking, ankle high black boots, wrist high black fingerless gloves, and a black choker with a tiny sliver bell in the middle of it.**_

_**Sailor Royal- Short black shorts, a sleeveless silver shirt with a weasel shaped silver brooch that has a black bow to the left and right of it in the center of his shirt. A small silver crown on the middle of his hair, knee high black boots, black choker, and elbow length black gloves.**_

_**Sailor Illusion- A black mini skirt, a sleeveless and mid-drift showing sea green shirt in the center is a owl shaped black brooch along with having a black bow on each side of it. Ankle high black boots, a black choker with a tiny silver owl in the center, and wrist high fingerless black gloves.**_

_**Sailor Joy- Short black shorts, a sleeveless gold shirt with a peacock shaped pink brooch that has a black bow to the right and left in the center of his shirt. Black high heel shoes, black choker, and three inches over the wrist black gloves.**_

_**Sailor Odd- Short black shorts, a sleeveless grey shirt with a bear shaped brown brooch that his a black bow to the right and left in the center of his shirt. Knee length black boots, black choker, and three inches above the wrist black gloves.**_

**Please Review and Thank You. Can you guess the identity of each of the Sailor's?**


	4. The Vongola Sailor Scouts

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**-The Vongola Sailor Scouts-**

"Prince Tsuna!" Sailor Storm cried out for the Prince was attacked and he didn't make it in time to save him.

'I failed the Prince and I failed myself for not being able to protect him.' Sailor Storm briefly thought to himself, tears silently fell, and he screamed in rage while attacking without thinking about anything.

The prince is dead, Sailor Storm went out in fury, and the other Sailors followed suit being killed one after another expect for Sailor Cloud. Sailor Cloud was knocked cold and The King had decided to use his power to seal away the evil along with having them all reborn.

_**-The Vongola Sailor Scout Outfit-**_

_**Sailor Sky (At the time of the battle was The Prince)- A very short light blue mini skirt, a sleeveless and mid drift showing white shirt with a heart shaped gold brooch that has six different colors around the edges in a shape of a star, but has a dark blue heart in the middle of the brooch and has pink bows on the right and left side of the brooch. He has a red choker with a tiny silver heart in the center, a pair of dark blue moon earrings, and wrist high fingerless white gloves plus ankle high red boots.**_

_**Sailor Storm- A very short silver skirt, a tight and sleeveless mid-drift showing silver shirt with a star shaped silver brooch with pink bows on the left and right of it. He has a red choker with a tiny silver kitty in the center, ankle high black boots, and wrist high fingerless white gloves along with a pair of crimson moon earrings.**_

_**Sailor Rain- A very short dark blue mini skirt, a sleeveless light blue shirt with a dolphin shaped grey brooch with black bows to the right and left of it. He has a dark blue choker with a tiny silver sword in the center, knee length black boots, and elbow length fingerless black gloves along with a pair of tear shaped earrings the color of the sky.**_

_**Sailor Thunder- A black and white cow print mini skirt, sleeveless silver shirt with a cow shaped white n black brooch that has light green bows to the right and left. He has ankle high black boots, elbow length fingerless white gloves, and a red choker with a tiny silver moon in the center.**_

_**Sailor Sun- Short gold shorts, sleeveless gold shirt with a sun shaped yellow brooch with pale yellow bows to the right and left. He has knee high black boots, yellow choker, and elbow length yellow gloves.**_

_**Sailor Cloud- A white mini skirt, a sleeveless white shirt with a snake shaped grey brooch and black bows on the right and left of the brooch. He has ankle high black boots, elbow length fingerless black gloves, and a white choker.**_

_**Sailor Whip- A very short black mini skirt, sleeveless and mid-drift showing black shirt with a turtle shaped white brooch that has white bows to the right and left. He has knee high black boots, black choker, and wrist high black gloves.**_

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	5. Italy

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**-In Italy At a Hotel-**

"Kufufu, That was quite fun." A male with long and straight silky purple hair in a low pony tail stated while having a playful smile. "Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken as you can tell I'm still with you."

"Mukuro, but how—" A female with straight and shoulder length purple hair started to ask the male with purple hair.

"It is how it is Chrome." Mukuro replied simply and had his hands on his hips. "Now then it appears only one of the Sailor Scouts have awaken, but all of the Sailor Warriors have awaken. Kufufu, it appears the Sailor Warriors were just sealed not reborn unlike the Sailor Scouts."

"Your amazing, Mukuro." A male with short blond hair and his tone was in awe.

"Of course I'm amazing, Chikusa." Mukuro replied calmly and looked around the area. "Now then let's find that little Princess who caused this mess just because of being killed and teach him a lesson. It appears we are in Italy and I'm sensing that the Sailor warriors are here in Italy too. So let's head to Japan and find that little Princess."

"Oh, you mean the Prince." Chrome commented softly and Chikusa snorted.

"That guy is more like a Princess than a Prince. That's why we call him Princess." Chikusa stated coldly and Chrome sighs.

"Calm down, Chikusa." A male with short black hair said to Chikusa calmly and then sighed.

"Shut up, Ken. I'll talk to her how I want to got it." Chikusa snapped angrily.

"Now, settle down everyone. After all we shall be going to Japan." Mukuro stated calmly while smiling and looking at all three of them. "I have a perfect plan."

"What is it, Mukuro?" Chikusa asked eagerly and Ken just shook his head lightly.

"Kufufu, all in good time." Mukuro replied while smiling in a playful way. "I believe that all of you will like my plan."

Mukuro smiled to himself and in order to buy plan tickets for four people to Japan. He had used an Illusion and made it appear as if he handed over some money for the tickets.

"Kufufu, This is quite fun." Mukuro commented lightly to Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken when they took their sit inside the plane.

**-In Italy at an Alley -**

"VOII! I'm pissed off at that damn Prince for not staying put and his so called guardians. Hah, as if we needed their damn help!" A male with straight and long silky silver hair yelled angrily.

"Shut up, Squalo before I throw another wine cup at you." A male with black hair said angrily. "I'm pissed off at that stupid Prince too."

"Well, we didn't bother to protect him." A male with short sea green hair said flatly. "So in the end this is what we get for not caring or bothering to keep him safe."

"Shishishi, Shut up Flan before I kill you." A male with blond hair said while grinning like a maniac and holding a long slender knife. "Remember playing dead and having those Illusions."

"You played dead too, Belphegor." Fran replied flatly while taking out the knife from his arm and ignoring the very slight amount of blood then ducking to avoid the four knives throw at his back.

"You damn lazy bastards! Only Xanxus and I were fighting the enemy! Lussuria and Leviathan were useless bastards that couldn't even move!" Squalo yelled angrily and Xanxus dumped a glass of wine on Squalo's head. Lussuria and Levi decided to remain quiet.

"VOII! Stop doing that already!" Squalo yelled and then Xanxus knocked him out.

"Damn piece of trash giving me a headache with all his screaming." Xanxus stated coldly and then turned to look at Flan and Bel. "I'll deal with you two later. We will be going to Japan and hunt down those Sailor Scouts. Then teach them a lesson about listening to orders."

"I'll make it appear as if we have enough money to pay for the tickets and handing it over by using my Illusions." Flan stated flatly and they went to the airport. Squalo was carried by a chuckling Bel who was muttering gleefully 'Shishishi, Squalo won't be happy about being carried like a bride.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Japan

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ****Please Review and Thank You.**

**-Japan, Namimori -**

A teen with short black hair was on the school roof top by himself and looking down at the surroundings of Namimori Middle noticing there is hardly anyone here since it is pretty early. His name is Kyoya Hibari the leader of the Discipline Committee of Prefects and the most feared person in school with his ruthless enforcement of school rules at Namimori. He has a talking bird named Hibird and that bird gave him a magical white pen that has the shape of a grey cloud at the top.

Hibari at the time was ten years old and didn't care that much at all about keeping peace. His mind set is he'll punish anyone that messes with his school or his town or crowds around too much. Hibari only used it once to see what it does and didn't use it again due to the fact he can punish people by using his own strength along with the tonfa.

When Hibari had used the magical pen he did so by coldly saying 'Sailor Cloud, Power' and he had on a white mini skirt, a sleeveless white shirt with a snake shaped grey brooch and black bows on the right and left of the brooch. Ankle high black boots, elbow length fingerless black gloves, and a white choker. His reaction was a simple yawn of pure boredom and went to sleep with ease. Unlike most people he didn't freak out and to be honest he also didn't care. Plus Hibari is not interested in protecting anyone expect small animals and his school. Along with believing that being able to magically transform is overrated and he is strong enough to bite anyone to death.

**-Japan, In A House Hold-**

"Tsuna, you're going to be late again!" Tsuna's mother called out in a cheerful voice and had Tsuna's Bento that is wrapped in a sky blue color. A teen with brown hair that defied gravity came rushing down stairs and putting on his shoes in a hurry.

"Thanks, Mom." Tsuna commented and had his Bento in his hand then about to rush out the door when his mom called out to him.

"Oh and Tsuna I managed to get you a tutor. Be sure to get back home as soon as possible and then we can meet your tutor!" Tsuna's Mom called out.

"Alright, Mom!" Tsuna said to her and then ran off dashing to school because everyone at Namimori Middle knew what would happen if you were caught by Hibari, but so far Tsuna has been quite luckily not to be caught by Hibari. Hibari is the feared leader of the Discipline Committee of Prefects and no one really wants to be on his bad side unless that person has a death wish.

**- Namimori Middle School-**

Hibari decided to patrol the school ground and found Tsuna was late, but ignored him bluntly for that weakling is a pure waste of time. Tsuna had wide fearful eyes and Hibari glared at him.

"Get to class before I bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari said coldly and Tsuna ran along in a fast manner. Hibari's bird rested upon Hibari's right shoulder and looked up at him.

"That was Sailor Sky, but he has not awaken yet as you know." The bird commented and Hibari looked up at the sky.

"He was weak half of the time back then on the moon." Hibari stated flatly. "Now he is one hundred percent weak and a complete wimp."

"Reborn is going to tutor him." The bird said to Hibari quietly.

"Heh, interesting from what I remember he was strong." Hibari said calmly. "He was something else not a Sailor."

"You're the only Sailor Scout to fully remember the past." The bird commented. "I do not believe the others Scouts will remember for the battle would be too much trauma for them. Not being able to protect the Prince, the bloody battle, the death, the end of peace on the moon, and other such things."

"To think I was knocked out during the last several minutes and the Scouts were killed." Hibari commented lightly. "The battle was almost won."

",But the King couldn't bear the thought of his son being dead and all of the Scouts expect you dead." The bird said quietly.

"That is all in the past." Hibari commented lightly. "I will protect Namimori from any the monsters that might appear and I don't need anyone to help for they only get in the way."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Reborn The Home Tutor

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You.**

Tsuna sighed to himself for the nickname he has is No-Good-Tsuna due to failing all his tests and the team he is on always loses without fail.

'I'm not good at studying or sports. I'm always picked last.' Tsuna briefly thought and he sighs softly, but at least he somehow managed to go to the next grade level. 'So I'm not smart or athletic, but at least I have not failed a grade…Yet.'

He slumped down in his chair, everyone was chattering happily, and to be honest Tsuna doesn't really have any friends.

'I'll go home after this class.' Tsuna thought to himself sadly and sighed softly. 'Once again middle of the school day, but I'm not good with the classwork or have someone to talk with at all. I'm just no good.'

The bell ringed and Tsuna headed home while thanking his lucky stars Hibari had not seen him. It would end in tears, being dragged back to class, and all around humiliating. He took off his shoes and carried them in his hands while being quiet as he headed up to his bedroom. Tsuna softly closed his bed and gently put his shoes down while sighing to himself.

"I'll just read some manga." Tsuna muttered to himself as he picked out a random manga and laid down on the floor. However after fifteen minutes his mother opened the door, she asked about what he was going to do with his life, and how it didn't have to be a good high school or college.

'Most parents pressure their kids on getting into a good high school, a good college, and getting a good job. At least my mom is not pressuring me, but I'm not sure whether that is a good or just plain depressing that she has given up hope? Oh well at least I can read my manga.' Tsuna briefly thought, but then snapped out his thoughts when his mom mentioned a Home Tutor.

"I'm not good at anything that I do Mom. I do not need a home tutor besides it would be a waste of money and seems like it is a scam." Tsuna protested and then heard a voice.

"Ciaossu! I'm your home tutor, Reborn." Reborn stated loudly and Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, but Tsuna's mom didn't appear to be phased one bit.

**Meanwhile**

"Why the hell am I wearing a mini skirt right now? There is no fucking battle going on right now." Squalo asked angrily and he added. "Plus why the fuck is it frilly one with sharks all around it."

"Shut up, Trash. I will knock you out again." Xanxus stated bluntly, Bel grinned widely, and Lussuria giggled. Fran looked bored and Leviathan offered to help.

"The answer sweetie is that we thought it would be highly amusing and I even did your hair." Lussuria told the long haired man who stared at him disbelief and ready to scream, but Lussuria covered his mouth with his mouth and scolding told him. "If you are too loud the boss will knock you out and carry you like a bride."

Squalo bite down on his hand and shoved Lussuria away harshly.

"I bet he is going to get knocked out again." Fran stated in a monotone voice and covered his ears.

"He never does learn not to be so damn noisy in front of our leader." Bel said gleefully before covering his ears.

"Why the fuck is my hair done in two fucking meatballs! Don't you dare do my hair in any damn hair styles!" Squalo yelled loudly and his hands clenched the mini skirt. "Who the hell chose this so called cute and girlish mini skirt! Plus what the fuck is up with these four inch strapless high heels?"

"Do you need any help with knocking the loud mouth out?" Leviathan asked eagerly, but Xanxus swiftly knocked Squalo out and picked him up into his arms.

"I do not need any help with knocking anyone out. Next time you I ask I will kick you." Xanxus stated coldly, he frowned, and shook his head. "Let's move now before I leave all you trash behind."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	8. A Mansion

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You.**

"You are amazing." Chrome said softly to Mukuro and it was remarkable he was able to get a massive mansion.

"Of course Mukuro is amazing. He is always amazing." Ken stated firmly and Chikusa sighed to himself.

"A lovely mansion with several bedrooms, bathrooms, and more. Even a very large swimming pool, Kufufu. Using illusions on the previous owner worked marvelously. " Mukuro commented smoothly, a smirk on his lips, and he tilted his head towards them. "Practically gave it away for free and fled after a mere minute after seeing my illusions."

"More than he likely made him see something that even in his worst nightmare wouldn't see or even think about at all." Chikusa said calmly to Mukuro who was chuckling.

"Yes. However I got the deed for this mansion and didn't cost a thing. Think of it as a gift from a very kind and helpful man who wished us good luck." Mukuro told them while smiling and he received nods in agreement.

To be honest Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken were ordered to leave before Mukuro released his illusions onto the man who had owned the mansion for their own safety. So they didn't see what horrors and the unbelievable amount of hell that Mukuro had released onto the poor man.

'Although I believe I drove him mad and into the depths of insanity within such a short time it was very easy. Oh well the insanity of that person doesn't matter to me although I caused it.' Mukuro briefly thought for a moment. He looked at Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken with calm eyes.

"Let's enter and I will tell you about my plan." Mukuro told them in a somewhat firm, but gentle voice and he walked with them following behind him.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	9. I do not want to be Sailor Sky

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. I have enabled Anonymous Reviews.**

"Actually, I'm here to train you to become the leader of the Sailor Scouts. Right now you are weaker than a newborn." Reborn told him bluntly, Tsuna could only stare for this baby was ordering him around, and he wondered his mother had not been phased. "Now let's start and you say Sky Vongola Power, Mafia Up."

'What the hell?' Tsuna briefly thought and he wondered about the whole ending of Mafia along with the Vongola part too.

Reborn handed Tsuna a heart shaped gold brooch that has six different colors around the edges in a shape of a star, but has a dark blue heart in the middle.

"What I don't get i-" Tsuna asked in an annoyed voice, but then noticed that the baby has a gun.

"Say it before I shot you." Reborn commented cheerfully, a gun in his hand, and a smile on his lips.

"Do I have to do a pose?" Tsuna asked quickly as he thought of the manga in which a person has to do some sort of pose and he didn't notice Reborn's faint smirk.

"Sure. Have the brooch in your left hand and make sure both arms are up." Reborn replied causally and he watched as the boy nodded.

'A typical surrender style for those being arrested or against someone stronger.' Reborn mentally thought as he sat down on Tsuna's bed. 'Which completely suits him.'

"Do I have to yell it?" Tsuna asked in a curious voice, Reborn gave him a blank stare, and then pointed a gun at him.

"Just say it." Reborn replied simply and he was very tempted to shot Tsuna, but held back.

"Sky Vongola Power, Mafia Up." Tsuna said in a shaky voice with his arms raised up towards the ceiling, Reborn thought he sounded pretty damn pitiful, and felt no kind of mercy at all towards the boy. After a glow of light blue, Tsuna looked at the mirror, and covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out in shock.

"I look like hentai." Tsuna gasped out and he was pinched on the arm by an annoyed looking Reborn.

"You are Sailor Sky not Sailor Hentai. There is not even a Sailor Hentai." Reborn stated firmly and Tsuna slowly nodded his head.

Tsuna noticed that the brooch has pink bows on the right and left side. Also around his neck was a red choker with a tiny silver heart in the center, a pair of dark blue moon shaped earrings, and wrist high fingerless white gloves. Plus ankle high red boots and he was still in shock. After all he was wearing very short light blue mini skirt along with having a sleeveless and mid drift showing white shirt. There was a gold tiara with a blood red gem on his forehead.

"I do not want to be Sailor Sky or be the leader." Tsuna said slowly, there was no way he would agree, and then Reborn purposely missed him by an inch.

"You will or I will shot you." Reborn told him bluntly and then he smiled. "Anyway you won't be alone and best for you to be well rested for tomorrow. It will be an exciting day."

"How do I get back to normal?" Tsuan asked in a panicked kind of voice. "What if my mom sees me?"

"Just say weak Tuna." Reborn replied flatly, he laid down on the bed, and looked at Tsuna. "I'll sleep on the bed while you sleep on the floor. Your mom will be buying an extra bed and if you disturb my sleep. Die."

"Weak Tuna." Tsuan whispered, a faint light blue color appeared, and afterwards he nearly cried in joy for he was back to normal. Reborn ignored him and he was sleeping peacefully on Tsuna's bed.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	10. Takeshi Yamamoto Saved By

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. I have enabled Anonymous Reviews.**

'Storm Vongola Power, Mafia Up' Gokudera mentally said to himself, his arms by his side, and the magical pen was clenched in his right hand. After a silver and grey light he became Sailor Storm.

'I'm Sailor Storm and Reborn informed me that my leader would be Sailor Sky, but I will test the abilities of that person. I refuse to follow a weakling.' Gokudera briefly thought and he ran towards a flower looking monster that was stealing energy from some person with a baseball by his right side.

"Wind storm." Sailor Storm commented smoothly, it destroyed the monster, and that was when he realized that he didn't do an opening, but oh well. "I'm Sailor Storm and I hate stupid flower monsters that give flowers a bad name."

Sailor Storm has a very short silver skirt, a tight and sleeveless mid-drift showing silver shirt with a star shaped silver brooch with pinks bows on the left along with the right of it. Plus a red choker with a tiny silver kitty in the center around his neck, ankle high black boots, and wrist high fingerless white gloves. Along with a pair of crimson moon earrings and a gold tiara with a blood red gem on his forehead.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto." He told Sailor Storm and slowly regaining the energy lost.

"I don't care." Sailor Storm said bluntly and he started to walk away, but a hand grabbed his very short silver skirt. "Let go of my damn skirt, baseball freak."

"I wanted to say thank you." Yamamoto told him, his hand was grabbed, and Sailor Storm glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever just let go." Sailor Storm snapped angrily, his cheeks were flushed, and he noticed that Yamamoto was smiling brightly.

"Okay, but thank you for saving me." Yamamoto said cheerfully as he let go of the skirt.

'That was just plain embarrassing hearing someone thank me.' Sailor Storm briefly thought, his cheeks were burning, and he was practically running.

'Smoking Bomb.' Gokudera mentally thought to himself and he was back in his normal outfit. 'It is not like I'll see him ever again. Have to get some sleep for it will be a big day tomorrow since it will be my first day at a school called Namimori Middle School.'

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	11. Planning To Wipe Them Out

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Sorry Varia Sailor Warriors, but I got here first. The Owl Sailor Soldiers have first dibs on the little Princess and it might take some time for I do enjoy mind games, Kufufu." Mukuro said smoothly to Squalo, Xanxus, Lussuria, Fran, Bel, and Leviathan.

"Master, Make sure not to break him completely otherwise some violent and blood thirsty people will hurt you." Fran stated in a monotone voice and Mukuro smirked faintly.

"Do not worry little one." Mukuro told Fran calmly and he added. "There is enough Princess to go around besides it is not like I'll make him go insane or anything."

"Liar." Fran said flatly and afterwards Mukuro vanished while chuckling.

'We are a little tied to the damn Owl Sailor Soldiers just because Fran had learned from Mukuro and we needed a new Warrior due to the death of the other one Sailor Greed.' Squalo briefly thought and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I wonder if Sailor Greed has been reborn too?" Bel wondered out loud and he tilted his head.

"I can leave if it turns out that Sailor Greed has been reborned?" Fran asked them calmly, but there was a bit of hope in his voice and Bel grinned widely.

"No way in hell will you be leaving us, ushishishi. After all the Owl Sailor Soldiers have two that create illusions and if it turns out Sailor Greed has been reborn then we can even out the plains." Bel replied gleefully.

"For now we will search and see if Sailor Greed has been reborn." Xanxus told them coldly and his eyes were narrowed. "Then we will finally have the same amount as The Vongola Sailor Scouts. We would be able to wipe them out and I will become the new Prince instead of that weak fool. If anyone disagrees I will kill them."

"Hmmm, Prince Xanxus does have a ring to it." Lussuria commented cheerfully and a bright smile on his lips.

"Besides Prince Tsuna was weak and pitiful most of the time. Xanxus is stronger, more powerful, and a lot more suited." Leviathan said eagerly as he looked at Xanxus.

"I doubt that Tsuna will ever change that weak nature, ushishishi." Bel said gleefully and a wide grin on his lips.

"So find out if Sailor Greed has been reborn or not before planning our attack." Squalo told them and he looked at Xanxus.

"I thought Mukuro was bad, but you guys are a little bit worse than him. Too early to tell though for I do not know what his plans are for Tsuna." Fran commented in a monotone voice and added flatly. "You guys are insane and so is Mukuro. I'm surrounded by crazies and I feel like Alice in Wonderland. Someone save me from this hell."

"Shut up." Bel said in an annoyed voice before throwing a few knives at Fran.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
